


You Are Another Night

by venus_demilo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jeong Yunho and Choi Junho are brothers, M/M, Pushing the soft Hongjoong agenda, Seonghwa is just In Love, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, This is so soft, they play mario kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/pseuds/venus_demilo
Summary: Hongjoong is sick, but the night is still more than perfect, especially because Seonghwa gets a lap full of sleepy, adorable boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 26
Kudos: 413
Collections: Favorites





	You Are Another Night

Seonghwa wakes up hot. He’s buried under his stupid, tiny boyfriend and a plush comforter, and he can feel sweat dripping down his back. It takes Seonghwa a second to figure out why he’s woken up, really, until the beeping of his phone penetrates the film of sleep.

Just barely managing to roll Hongjoong off of his chest without waking him up, Seonghwa pulls his phone closer to him by the charger. The screen lights up, and Seonghwa squints at the notification.

_ Losers come over at 5! :D _

Seonghwa has to read it one more time before it sinks in, and then he sits up in a panic.

He invited people over tonight, per their usual tradition of Saturday night hangouts. He and Hongjoong had been excited the entire week until...

Well.

Seonghwa glances again at his boyfriend, who’s sprawled across the comforter and tangled in blankets. His cheeks are glowing red, and as Seonghwa reaches out a hand to brush through his hair, he finds Hongjoong coated in sweat.

They had been excited to cook for their friends and play stupid games until Hongjoong spiked a fever late Friday night, and Seonghwa had had to drag him from the university recording studios (where Hongjoong had practically been living the entire week) and manhandle his feverish boyfriend across campus to their dorm. Consequently, Hongjoong has been alternating between asleep and groggy awareness the entire day. Seonghwa had been coerced into napping with his boyfriend around one, and now it’s nearly four-thirty.

Seonghwa blinked, interrupting his spiraling train of thought, pulling his hand from Hongjoong’s sweaty hair and quickly opening his messages.

**_Seonghwa:_ **

_ Hey Hongjoong is sick, so tonight will be pretty chill. Please feel free to come over, just know that he’ll probably be sleeping. _

Satisfied, Seonghwa manages to order a ton of take out food and rent all the Avengers movies in the time it takes for one of his friends to text back.

**_Woooyoung:_ **

_ Hyungie:( Me and San are on our way! _

Seonghwa smiles slightly. San and Wooyoung were together more often than not, and he knew for a fact that San definitely had feelings for Wooyoung, having been the audience for many of San’s late night rants about the younger. Wooyoung was harder to read, and didn’t tell many people his thoughts or feelings, but he looked at San like he hung the stars.

Seonghwa’s thoughts of Wooyoung and San slowly drifted until his eyes landed on Hongjoong again. The younger was still asleep, and hadn’t even moved, despite all the noise that Seonghwa had made ordering the food.

“I told you you’d make yourself sick, idiot.” Seonghwa says softly, gently pushing the stray hairs out of Hongjoong’s face. “Now look, I have’ta leave you in here all alone.”

Hongjoong’s face scrunches a little, as if he had heard Seonghwa and was protesting.

“I know,” Seonghwa coos. “You get so clingy when you’re sick. But the boys are coming over, and god knows they need someone to feed them.”

Hongjoong does not move, but Seonghwa continues talking. “I think San is planning to confess to Wooyoung this weekend. At least, that’s what I got from the key smashes he sent me. I’ve also rented the Avengers for tonight, I think Jongho will like it. Should make for an entertaining night.”

Seonghwa carefully drags his thumb along the curve of Hongjoong’s cheek, tracing his delicate features until he gets to the tip of the younger’s nose. The thing about Hongjoong is he’s just so polarized- he does nothing in halves and gives one hundred percent to whatever he does. Like now; right now, Hongjoong is red-cheeked and disheveled and tiny under all the blankets. He had clung to Seonghwa last night, quietly complaining about how he was too cold and hurt all over. He had been pliant and soft and so sweet it had made Seonghwa physically ache.

_ (‘Hwa, can you stay with me until I go to sleep?’ Hongjoong had pleaded, fluttering his doe eyes at Seonghwa and pouting. _

_ Seonghwa had pulled the covers back, sliding in next to Hongjoong and carefully pulled his boyfriend into his side. Hongjoong was burning with fever, and drugged up on Nyquil, but he still curled into Seonghwa’s side like he was born to fit there. _

_ ‘Of course I will. That’s what they teach you in Boyfriend 101.’ _

_ Hongjoong had giggled and nuzzled into Seonghwa’s arm, and Seonghwa resisted the urge to squeeze his already suffering boyfriend to death.) _

But Seonghwa has seen Hongjoong when he’s producing, and the rare times that Hongjoong dances. He can’t quite ever forget opening a closet door and finding Hongjoong on the floor, glaring at his computer and muttering curses. The single-minded focus that drives the other is scary and inspiring in different doses, and Seonghwa can clearly picture Hongjoong’s burning, piercing, gaze. 

The doorbell rings and Seonghwa startles, sliding out of bed and bending over to plant a quick kiss on Hongjoong’s hot forehead before going to answer the door.

San and Wooyoung push past Seonghwa before he even has time to greet them, pulling him by the shoulders to the living room.

“Hyung, this is serious, okay?” Wooyoung asks, his eyebrows pinched.

“Really serious,” San adds. Seonghwa braces himself.

“Wooyoung thinks that ketchup is a smoothie. Please, please tell him he’s wrong.”

Wooyoung is cackling, leaning back so far Seonghwa is almost worried he’ll fall off the stool he landed in. 

“Tomato is a fruit!” Wooyoung says between giggles. “Ketchup is tomatoes, tomatoes are fruit, ketchup is a smoothie.”

“I am far, far, too old for this bull shit.” Seonghwa sighs as the doorbell rings again. He leaves San and Wooyoung squabbling in the living room/kitchen/dining room (it’s a small apartment, okay?) and opens the door.

“Hey, Seonghwa hyung. Sorry that Hongjoong isn’t feeling well, I brought Mario Kart.”

Seonghwa tugs his (second) favorite kid into a hug. “Thank god you’re here, Yeosang. It was just me and Woosan for a while.”

“It was like twenty seconds, I saw them walking up here.” Yeosang replies. “And what makes you think I can control Woosan? That’s a force of nature not to be reckoned with.”

Seonghwa groans. “Just like, remind them not to be too loud. I want Joongie to sleep.”

Yeosang nods, disappearing into the living area, and Seonghwa turns to follow him, but the doorbell rings before he can.

“Yunho, Jongho, hi!”

The two brothers give Seonghwa a brief hug, although Jongho squirms and whines something about suffocating. The youngest out of their group isn’t even out of high school yet, but he and 

Yunho have been Hongjoong’s best friends since childhood.

Mingi is the last to arrive, and after quickly greeting Seonghwa, he beelines towards the sounds of Mario Cart. Seonghwa follows him.

“Eat shit, San,” Jongho is hissing as Seonghwa rounds the corner. Seonghwa huffs a laugh, dropping onto their only couch and nudging Yeosang off the other side with a toe.

“Why.” The younger deadpans, staring at Seonghwa judgmentally from the floor.

“He wants to save a spot for his boyfriend,” Wooyoung sneers from San’s lap. “They’re so-“

“You’re literally in San’s lap-“

“This is where three years of friendship-“

“Blue shell motherfucker-“

Somewhere in all the chaos, Seonghwa makes eye contact with Mingi, who subtly nods towards the door between the living area and their bedroom.

“Oh,” Seonghwa breaths out. “Joongie, sweetie, come here.” He holds his arms open in an invitation for the sleepy-eyed beauty in the doorframe. The room goes quiet-well, quiet-er, Yunho is cooing something about how cute Hongjoong looks and Jongho is still hissing threats at San- as Seonghwa’s boyfriend stumbles across the room before literally falling onto the couch next to the elder.

“Hey, lovely. How’d you feel?”

Hongjoong grumbles, reaching up blindly to grab Seonghwa’s hand. Seonghwa almost squeals. Hongjoong is so absolutely adorable, especially wrapped in-

“Hey, that’s my sweater, isn’t it?” Mingi asks, pointing at the orange hoodie Hongjoong has buried himself in.

“I don’t know, and I don’t think Hongjoong’s even awake.”

“‘M wake.” Hongjoong mutters, turning to face the group. “Hi.”

They chorus out a “hello,” and then start talking again. Seonghwa takes the chance to bend over Hongjoong.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

Hongjoong pouts. It’s so cute, Seonghwa wants to punch something.

“I’m cold. And I want juice.”

Seonghwa presses a light kiss to his boyfriends nose. “You could’ve texted me, I would have brought you some.”

“Noo. You left me alone and then I got lonely.”

  
  


“Ah.” Seonghwa says, pretending that he doesn’t feel San’s eyes boring into them. "You wanted cuddles.”

San stands abruptly, rolling Wooyoung off of his lap rather harshly, and storms out of the living area. Seonghwa lurches to follow, but then realizes he’s trapped. He can only watches as Wooyoung bolts after his friend, the Mario Kart theme song in the background.

“What just happened?” Yunho asks, staring at the hallway the pair disappeared down with concern. 

“I think-” Seonghwa pauses as the quiet murmur of voices from the hallway swells for a moment. San isn’t quite shouting, but it’s close. “I think San has needed to confess to Wooyoung for a while, and Hongjoong and I just expedited that process.”

“That’ll be interesting.” Yeosang snorts. “We’re either witnessing the birth of a new couple or the destruction of a friendship.”

Jongho pipes up, voice quiet and worried. “You don’t think they’ll actually fight, do you? I can’t even imagine San without Wooyoung.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence before Hongjoong breaks it.

“It’ll be okay.” He murmurs tiredly. Seonghwa pulls their still-intertwined hands up to his mouth and presses a light kiss onto each of Hongjoong’s fingers.

Mingi sighs loudly, reaching across Yeosang to pick up the controller San dropped. “I can’t believe it. You guys are literally having sex in front of the baby as Woosan figure out their shit.”

Seonghwa gasps, peeling off one of Hongjoong’s many rings and chucking it across the room at Mingi. “Liar!”

“No! Stop corrupting Jongho!” Mingi squeals, diving behind Yunho to defend against future ring attacks. Yeosang watches in absent amusement.

They’re all laughing again when someone knocks on the doorbell. Seonghwa groans.

“That’s the take out. Can some one get it? I’ll pay you back, I just have a baby on me.”

Hongjoong weakly slaps at Seonghwa, but anyone can see that he’s tired out, his eyelids drooping further every blink.

“No need, hyung.”

Everyone in the room looks up. San smiles bashfully, holding up a takeout bag, held in the same hand as the one he has interlaced with a grinning Wooyoung’s fingers. “We figured it out.”

There’s a beat of silence, then Seonghwa squeals.

“Finally!”

The room erupts. Yunho and Mingi are wrestling San and Wooyoung into hugs, and Jongho has managed to grab all of the take out bags from the pair and array them on the coffee table. Yeosang is whenever Yunho and Mingi aren’t, patting the pair on the back and pulling Wooyoung into a hug.

Seonghwa peeks at Hongjoong, and the younger looks back, a sleepy smile playing on his face.

“I was right.” Hongjoong says dopily. “Please let me lord this over all of you for the next year and a half.”

Seonghwa grins. “Honey, you’re gonna do it whether I allow you to or not.”

Hongjoong smiles, squeezing his eyes shut. Seonghwa takes the opportunity to trace the ridge of Hongjoong’s nose, up and down. He looks so peaceful like this, eyes shut softly and breaths even. Seonghwa’s only interrupted when someone from across the room screeches and Hongjoong winces, a hand shooting up to his temples.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa asks in alarm, managing not to smack Hongjoong in the face as his hands flutter in worry. “Do you have a headache?”

Hongjoong nods, bringing his palms to his eyes and massaging them hard.

“Just a little.” He mutters. “‘M okay.”

Seonghwa sighs, tugging his boyfriend down so that his head is lying on Seonghwa’s thigh. Hongjoong makes a content noise, wrapping one arm around Seonghwa’s leg like a large teddy bear.

“Shush, you heathens. You’re hurting Hongjoongie hyung.” Mingi’s stage whisper is by no means quiet.

Seonghwa glances up, only then realizing that the room had gone silent, and that all of their friends eyes were on them. Wooyoung has one hand entangled in San’s and the other clamped over the elders mouth. Yunho is slumped against Mingi and playing with Yeosang’s hair, who’s lying between Yunho’s legs.

“Where’s Jongho?” Seonghwa asks, absently pushing the hair out of Hongjoong’s forehead. Hongjoong pushes into it, like a cat.

“He got a call from some guy.” Yunho says. “A kid in his biology class, I think?”

Wooyoung whistles. “Jongho’s getting that vitamin D.”

Yeosang chokes, reaching over to slap Wooyoung.

“Is that even biology?” Seonghwa asks in amused horror. “Are vitamins biology?”

“How the hell would any of us know?” San demands. “We’re all liberal arts majors, except for Yeosang and he’s an engineer.”

The group on the floor breaks into another round of laughter, which only escalates when Jongho walks into the room with the tips of his ears burning red. Yunho is actually wheezing, folded on top of poor, suffering Yeosang.

Seonghwa looks down at Hongjoong again. Sue him, he’s whipped.

“You want anything to eat?” Seonghwa asks him quietly. Hongjoong just shakes his head, nuzzling further into Seonghwa’s thigh.

“Are you sure? You haven’t eaten since yesterday, lovely.” Seonghwa presses. Hongjoong whines, slouching up to a kind-of sitting position.

“I’m tired.” He pouts, very purposefully glaring at Seonghwa with his big, brown eyes and cute face and messy hair-

Be strong.

“Just a little” Seonghwa chokes out, snatching a container of rice off the table. “And then you can sleep.”

Hongjoong genuinely pouts this time, disappointed that his efforts failed, but he grabs the rice anyway.

“Seonghwa,” It’s Mingi, from the floor. “Sorry to interrupt- that, but do you want us to leave? We really want Joongie to get better.”

“No, stay.” Hongjoong says. Everyone looks at him.

“Please stay, I really was looking forward to this. Plus, we have all this food, and there’s no way Hwa can eat it all by himself.”

The group agrees, and then fall on the food like hungry college boys. Yeosang has managed to steal nearly the entire container of noodles and chicken from Jongho.

Hongjoong nudges Seonghwa’s leg.

“What, you big baby?” Seonhwa asks quietly.

“Lemme lay down again,” Hongjoong whines. “I’m tired.”

Seonghwa huffs a laugh, lifting the takeout box from his leg and allowing Hongjoong to curl into his lap.

“Baby.”

“Not.”

“My baby.”

“You guys are disgusting.” Jonho remarks from the other side of the room, glaring at Seonghwa. “I am disgusted.”

Seonghwa stares at Jongho and then slowly bends down to kiss Hongjoong on the forehead, not breaking eye contact. Jongho throws a chopstick at him and manages to nail Hongjoong on the nose.

“That’s low,” San whistles. “Attacking a sick man, Jongho. I expected better from you.”

Jongho groans in disgust. “No. I cannot do this anymore. Everyone here is gross and in a relationship and... gross!”

Seonghwa feels bad for a moment. Then he looks at Wooyoung, happily laying in San’s lap and pressing light kisses to the older man’s knuckles while San looks down at the younger with a dopey smile, and Yunho and Mingi looking at something on Yeosang’s phone (although both are very not-subtly staring at Yeosang, rather than the phone), and he doesn’t feel that bad.

“Sucks to be you.”

Jongho whines, but flops back against the couch, folding his arms petulantly.

“I did rent a couple Marvel movies just for you, though.”

As Jongho dives towards the TV, elbowing Yunho out of the way, Hongjoong shifts on Seonghwa’s lap.

“Hwa?”

“Yeah?” Seonghwa’s voice is impossibly soft. He can’t help it, not when Hongjoong looks like sunset in his lap, with his cheeks flushed pink with fever and his red hair and orange sweater. 

“This is nice.”

Seonghwa looks around at their friends, at his practically-asleep boyfriend, and feels happiness flood his veins like a syrup, warming him down to his very bones.

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope you've liked this- it's a little different from what I normally post. A couple of thoughts:  
> 1\. I absolutely love Hongjoong. He is such a positive and fun person, and I love his style.   
> 2\. I am working on Ateez x TxT right now, and with luck I'll be able to have it up by Saturday the eleventh.  
> 3\. Would you all like more Ateez works? I also have some drafts for NCT and Seventeen that I could post if you're interested in those.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you are so inclined!


End file.
